epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Rewards
This is a list of Special Rewards from quests, that are not pins or similar things in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Rewards: From Clarabelle: *Each time Mickey brings her a flower costume for a spatter to wear you get one of the following: **Emporium Discount Card - 50% discount off everything at the Mean Street Emporium. **Ice Cream Shop Discount Card - 50% off everything at Ice Cream Shop. **Old Town Bog Easy Shop Discount Card: 50% off everything at Old Town Bog Easy Shop. **Tiki Sam's Shop Discount Card: 50% off everything at Tiki Sam's Shop. Gremlin in Gag Factory: *After getting the pieces to fix Oswald's statue in Ostown you can go inside the Gag Factory and give the Green Gremlin 50 Scrap Metal, and he will make it into a statue of both Oswald and Mickey. From Cinema Usher: #You go right to a location without having to go through the projector screen levels, as long as you have visited that place before. This costs 50 E-Tickets, but it's free if you have the film reel from that projector. From Tiki Sam: *He has the 'Giant Pearl' which is used as part of a quest to help Damien Salt or Beluga Billy find Hook's treasure. **It can be purchased from him at his shop for 1,000 E-Tickets. If you have the discount card, the price becomes 500. **In Autotopia you can find a 'Pearl of Wisdom', this can be tradded for the Giant Pearl. ***The trade is not recommended, as you can buy the Giant Pearl for 500 if you have the discount card, and you can sell the Pearl of Wisdom to the Museum for 1,000 E-Tickets. From Deloris the Slobber: #If you befriend her in Fort Wasteland, she will give you a flower costume for Clarabelle's pet Spatters. #*Ghost Ian is the one who directly gives you this, but he tells you Deloris wanted him to give it to you, so it counts as something from her. From Petetronic: #If you befriend the Blotworx at Club 13, he will give you back the Scrap Metal he took from you. From Gremlin Jamface: #Give him Scrap Metal to fix the Windmill, and he will open the door to it which also has Concept Art #3. #Each time you save all the Gremlins in one of the game's "episodes", you recive a 10% discount for each episode you have all the gremlins freed in. (Total of 30% discount). It is used to cut off the amount of scrap metal used to repair Wasteland. From the conductor of the Bog Easy Train Station: #After you repair the station and let him watch a TV Sketch he will open up the station, and allow you to use it to go to and from the other stations. If you reprogrammed the Beetleworx in this area, he will let you ride the train for 10 tickets instead of the usual 25. From Gremlin in Autotopia: *Free the gremlin trapped in the first area of Autotopia, and hidden behind a thinable wall. (Oswald's AI will show he can toss Mickey in the air around this spot.) Freeing him, will open a path to a costume piece. *He also helps by removing cars blocking the entrance to the garage in Autopia. Category:Items Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two